Satellite Terrestrial Interactive Multi-service Infrastructure (STiMi) is a mobile multimedia broadcasting standard released by the Chinese State Administration of Radio Film and Television (SARFT). The standard specifies a mobile multimedia broadcasting system that operates in the frequency range of 30 MHz˜3000 MHz. This standard is applicable to broadcasting systems which transmit multimedia signals such as television, radio and data information wirelessly through satellites and/or ground transmission. In the physical layer, STiMi uses Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) as its air interface. OFDM is capable of providing high rate transmission. In OFDM, a cyclic prefix (CP) is inserted at the transmitter to cyclically extend one OFDM symbol. The inserted CP is used to absorb inter-symbol-interference (ISI).
Carrier frequency offset (CFO) compensation is a critical issue for receiver design. CFO is mainly caused by a mismatch between the transmitter oscillator and the receiver oscillator and can be split into an integer part and a fractional part. The fractional CFO will result in inter-symbol-interference (ISI) as well as inter-carrier-interference (ICI). The orthogonality among sub-carriers is no longer retained due to the fractional CFO. Numerous methods for coarse timing synchronization and fractional CFO compensation have been proposed.
The present invention addresses particularly the estimation of integer CFO. In the presence of integer CFO, the received data in the frequency domain is a time-shifted version of the original data sequence in the frequency domain. A receiver fails to recover useful data without integer CFO compensation.
Many solutions have been proposed to the problem of CFO estimation. In one proposed solution, a CFO estimator is based on two consecutive OFDM symbols. However, in STiMi, this would require the knowledge of the scrambling code since the pilots are all scrambled in the frequency domain. In another proposed solution, a guard-band power detection method is proposed to estimate the CFO based on the null sub-carriers. This method works well only in high signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) scenarios. Other methods with low complexity (e.g., M.-H. Hsieh and C.-H. Wei, “A low-complexity frame synchronization and frequency offset compensation scheme for OFDM systems over fading channels”, IEEE Trans. on Vehicular Technology, Vol. 48, No. 5, September 1999, 1596-1609) have been proposed, but their specialized data-aided structure or their stringent requirements on symbol timing synchronization limits their application. Due to the poor performance of coarse timing synchronization, especially in channels with long and strong echoes or in a single frequency network (SFN), integer CFO estimation methods should be independent of the timing offset.